Kamen Rider Spirits Chapter 14: Promises of the Sky Part 2
The Promises of the Sky (Part Two) is the fourteenth chapter of the Kamen Rider Spirits manga. It is the second and final part of the two part The Promises of the Sky story. Synopsis As Hiroshi escapes with Frey and Kanji after being poisoned, Dr. Bohmann is slowly revealed to be even more of a monster than his own son. Plot Freya is shocked that her brother is still alive, while Freyr finds her kindness naive in still calling him her brother and shows his true form as Mothroid. Gan Gan G tries to protect Freya but Freyr uses his acid poison to try and kill him. Freya uses her powers to shield Gan Gan G, lamenting that she is a monster as well. Freyr is impressed by her power but states he was chosen by "God" and they are not longer equals in power, breaking off and throwing a part of the castle's spire at her. Hiroshi comes to the rescue on his motorcycle and uses the spoke of his wheel to deflect the spire. Hiroshi struggles to stay awake though as he has been poisoned, but before Freyr can do anything to him, the Royal Norwegian Air Force arrives with a squadron of fighters. The military was contacted by Dr. Bohmann from his compound. However, their efforts are in vain as the advanced cyborg easily destroys the fighters one by one using his abilities and shows that their weapons are useless against him. Gan Gan G and Freya get the victims of Freyr's poison into the compound and Freya uses her healing abilities to remove the toxins from the victim's systems. Hiroshi realizes she is a cyborg modified to be the ultimate antidote and healer, able to negate her brother's powers. Freya puts tremendous strain on herself, but she pushes herself to try and heal Hiroshi, only to be surprised that Hiroshi is a cyborg like her after seeing the Tornado. Gregorio is curious about how the attacker knew Dr. Bohmann and they mystery of Freya's powers. He then questions why Dr. Bohmann would use his own children in science experiments. Gan Gan G is outraged of such an accusation but Freya tells them it is true. Ten years ago, she, Freyr and her father went on an airplane trip to see the fjords, but the plane had a horrible accident and crashed. Her father was unharmed but Dr. Bohmann was forced to use cybernetic conversion and his biotech research to save his children. Hiroshi questions why make two cyborgs that could poison and kill or heal and cure someone. Gregorio reveals that Dr. Bohmann was partially funded by grants from the Norwegian military. Dr. Bohmann says he had no choice but to make his son Freyr a weapon in order to get the resources needed to save both of them, but his son's psyche deteriorated as he could not have any social or physical contact with anyone other than his sister. A flashback shows young Freya in a dungeon cell trying to comfort her crying brother after he killed the family dog with his poisons by accident. But this incident caused Freyr to give up on being human, saying that the poison was "urging him to kill" and he later escaped the compound. After Dr. Bohmann finished his story, Freya collapses from exhaustion caused by overtaxing her abilities. Dr. Bohmann carries his daughter to the back room with Gregorio insisting he go with him. Gan Gan G feels insensitive about calling Freya's brother a monster after finding out she was a cyborg too. As Gregorio follows Dr. Bohmann, the scientist knocks the Interpol agent unconscious with a club. He laughs in a disturbed manner as he praises his son. Freyr destroys the last fighter jet as Gan Gan G emerges from the castle to face him. He pleads to Freyr to stop killing, trying to appeal to his humanity and the love of his sister Freya. However, this proves useless as Freyr proclaims himself a monster and claims that Skyrider and his sister are monsters just like him. This angers Gan Gan G, who is now ready to fight. Gregorio comes to and finds Freya naked and floating in some kind of chemical tank. Gregorio demads to know what Dr. Bohmann is doing, with the doctor replying he is modifying Freya to match her brother in terms of power level so that those who are using Freyr can have a strong antidote to prevent them from killing themselves with their own weapon. Realizing that Dr. Bohmann is insane, Gregorio tries to shoot the equipment but it is no use. He then tries to rescue Freya, but the liquid is a kind of poisonous acid that nearly burns off his foot and melts a little of his shoe. Gregorio angrily interrogates Bohmann, who tells the Interpol agent he is proud of his son's strength and everything he has done he did out of "love". He then confesses that he intentionally planned and caused the plane crash, with Hiroshi arriving to hear this and punch the doctor in the face in anger and disgust. Hiroshi then goes into the chemical pool revealing to Gregorio that he is a cyborg as he is unharmed by the chemicals. Outside, Kanji is losing the fight against Freyr, with the mothman asking if Kanji gives up. Kanji refuses and says that Freya and Hiroshi are humans because they hold on to their humanity. This causes Freya to rant that humans are weak and treacherous creatures and attacks Kanji with poison. Freyr is stopped by the roaring sound of a motorcycle engine and sees Hiroshi charge at him on his bike and transforming into Skyrider. Freyr flies up and tries to poison him again, but it has no effect this time. This surprises Freyr and Skyrider rams him with the Sky Turbo and uses his Rider Break attack to smash Freyr through a wall into Dr. Bohmann's lab. Dr. Bohmann rushes to his son and pleads him to take him along to where "the organization" is. Skyrider checks on Kanji, surprised that the liquid gave him a temporary amount of Freya's power to block the poison. He also overheard Kanji and Freyr's conversation about humanity, saying they are both right but he believes in humanity's better nature and fights for them as that is all he needs for a purpose. Gregorio is looking after Freya and she cries, as she remembers a repressed memory: The proof of her father staging their accident as he showed an evil smile while she was in and out of consciousness. She also remembers her brother as a child, crying and saying that she should not hate their father, implying that Freyr knew too but wanted to protect his sister. Freyr carries his father into the sky and Dr. Bohmann is ecstatic that they are flying. Freyr says it was just like that day, much to Dr. Bohmann's confusion. Freyr even asks if Dr. Bohmann remembers the promise he made to him and Freya. A flashback to the plane ride is shown as young Freyr asks his father if they could go flying again and see the beautiful sky. Dr. Bohmann says he does not care about that and in a fever of madness pleads to be taken to the organization to learn of the "wondrous Eden of technology" that created Freyr's Mothroid body. Now truly knowing his father never loved him or Freya and saw them as nothing but experiments, Freyr uses his acid poison to kill Dr. Bohmann. He disintegrates him to nothing but a skull, then crushes it. Skyrider arrives on his hanglider and drops down above Freyr, using one of his 99 techniques to finish off Freyr: The Big Revolving Sky Kick. As Freyr dies, he reverts to human form and hears the cry of his sister and sheds a single tear, looking up at the heavens. After the burial and explaining what happened, Hiroshi feels bad about killing Freyr and tries to apologize to Freya. But she says that she wants to turn her home into an orphanage as it is too big for just her to live in. She also wants to love people just as her brother had wanted her to. Freya asks Hiroshi to please carry on Freyr's smile by smiling always for her. Hiroshi says its a promise and swears it on the blue skies above. Characters Allies *Kanji Yada *Gregorio Barrege *Freya Bohmann Enemies *Freyr Bohmann *Dr. Lars Bohmann Notes *''to be added'' Category:Kamen Rider Spirits Chapters Category:Kamen Rider Spirits